fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daleks and Heroes Got Overloaded
This episode was apart of teletoon unite season five,episode 4 and this episode is about love,drama,mystery,action,and adventure. Summary As timelord and anakin needed to figure out whom is mind controlling the daleks and heroes to turn against the dalek empires and trade federations and mind controling them with the snow. Plot As the timelord was going to corusant and where he was back here again because he finds johnny test infected by the blue stuff and then from a smoothy drink and as they went there into republic central command and find johnny test mind controlled,then after they went back into the digital world.and Then they help t.k,kari,davis,yolei,and cody to destroy a control spire and then,after they were destroying the control spire and then it was a trap and after the digimon emperor finished off kari and helping yolei pull out her leg and then they were helped by a mysterious hero and cody,t.k,kari hit by blue snow and then taken back into the digital world and he called that operation : blue overload and then a mysterious villain wants revenge on the cursed timelord,anakin,kari,kirito,and the rest on the targeting and after kari,t.k,and cody is feeling moans and headaches and then after they find tony jones infected and strag and edyn tell them the whole story and find out whom is behind all this and after t.k,kari,cody were having the blue eyes and then the daleks arrived with the blue overload and then they started having massive fire power and started running after the timelord and then after they froze them and planned a trap for t.k,kari,cody and then after they were finding strange amount of events and finding about this blue overload and then after they went into the brijes universe and find that,freddy,atzie,spikes was controlled by the blue snow and then attacked them with their synchrocity,muty,kimo,zejas,and they were finding out that whom is behind all this and turning against the trade federations and the daleks and then their allies and then captured the three and then questions the three and then they won't tell them anything and won't tell them anything and anaking forces them to question and then tells them about serving about their new master,whom is all about the same Christmas vacation on the same adventure this night,and then he knows that sugou has survived the fall of his death and think that's impossible and then after he knocks atzie and freedy into the head and then dragged the three into the tardis and then set to japan,tokyo,year 2209 and finding out that the blue snow reanimates snowmen to throw the snow balls and after sughua and asuna calls them here and all of his friends and his mom is here and then find out that yui is here on earth and thinks that she is an android and find out that the snowmen are coming here and then kirito and asuna were are so happy that the timelord is here and told him that sugou is alive and then the were here and seeing out the window are the daleks and breaking through and then everyone was going outside for escape and after they going around the house and then escaped with the timelord along with the tardis and he was calling everyone here and they were meeting with each other and find out that the timelord locked the blue infected heroes inside the library and then they were blocking the door and then they find sora,riku,and kairi whom were not infected,and then met the timelord once again and then goofy and donald duck and mickey whom were infected by it and then tried to defeated them then the blue snow has given them new powers and tried to defeat them and lock them and with the others and then they checked they were still imprisoned and then the daleks were still on their tail and then they went into ninjago and then met sensei wu and then finding that the ninja was here and then nya was infected by the blue snow and then as they put them into a library with the others and then they were looking for heroes,on death city,Daleks on spiridon,ash ketchum,and daniel x whom were all infected and then they were imprisoning them in republic central control and then calling their names whom are here and then sugou is communicating them with invisible com link devices on everyone and then he calls the clones here and and defeats them and then the daleks arrived and team rocket and separatist droids are here and then they heard the explosion and then they seen their own kinds with their eyestalks turning into blue and uniting heroes and then they fight them and then anakin and timelord and their friends whom (Were't infected) by them and then the blue snow was infecting tram rocket members and turning against the daleks,trade federations and then they got a communications from sugou and he could have maked his blue snow machine 1000 and then they located his base in his corporation building and after the tardis went there and confronted sugou,and digimon emperor whom used the power of the blue snow and then they were defeated but kept on fighting and then he slips on the floor and their own fire power on the machine and broke the switch and fallen into their vat and forces him to surrender and then he will use kirito to defeat you and meg them their mercy and then they destroyed the machine and then everyone minds were back to normal and then they saw them their enemies and help them defeated them and daleks and team rocket retreated back to their origins of space and time and then the timelord shut down their ship and then rest of them surrendered and then anakin and the timelord left them and as they would call the jedi temple for their responsibility and then they seen a dalek and then they hated daleks and team rocket and as they talked about destroying the machine foiling sugou and the digimon emperor's plans ,everyone back home,and the villains now imprisoned and then everything is back to normal and the timelord and his companions called kirito if anything is okay.